


Secrets

by Dokuganryu (orphan_account)



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Mirrors, Rough Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dokuganryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I haven’t been able to get this pairing out of my head so here is some quick smut between them.</p>
<p>Daryan knows what Klavier wants from him, and he’s all too happy to oblige by dominating him in every single way he can, driving him to his limits. He finds when he indulges his diva nothing else matters except taking Klavier to euphoria and back, using any means possible.</p>
<p>German translations (With Google translate so I’m sorry if It’s wrong):<br/>Halt die Schnauze. - Shut up<br/>beißen härter. - Bite Harder<br/>peinliche - Embarrassing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Klavier was sprawled across his bed, shirtless with his blond hair curling across both of his tanned shoulders. He was relaxing before the concert in a few hours, casually sipping a beer while he watched an old concert video of his band, back when he had short hair and never took off his shades. His body ached slightly after last night, from a mix of rocking out on stage and the events that took place a lot later on behind closed doors.

He looked across to his shoulder, moving his hair to see the dark bruises that had flourished from a certain persons teeth trying to tear a chunk out of him. He gave one an experimental press, letting out a soft moan as the pain blossomed at his touch, causing him to think about when the hell he’d become such a masochist? Personally, he placed the blame on Daryan. A sharp knocking on the door startled him slightly, “Ach, come in. Just stop that racket!”

“Woah such a little diva aren’t you princess?” Daryan laughed as he entered the room, his hair unstyled so it sat in long tendrils cross his upper body. Klavier rolled his eyes at the nickname, putting his beer down. “You’re just loud is all, I was relaxing before our gig later.” He got up to grab Daryan a beer, tossing the can at him. The guitarist caught it, nodding in thanks to his band mate, taking note of a few obvious marks on Klavier’s back as he turned around.

“I wonder what the fans would think of those nail marks, eh Klavier?” Daryan chuckled as he opened the beer, catching Klavier’s wrist in his hand before the man could reach the bed. He stiffened, cursing himself for having forgotten about the marks, “ _Halt die Schnauze…_ Nobody but me and you will see these.” He hissed, turning his head to glance at Daryan, a smug grin plastered on his face, clearly pleased with himself.

The detective put his drink down, giving Klavier’s wrist a sharp tug, pulling the smaller man back into his chest, wrapping his arm tightly around him, “Don’t get all huffy with me. You’re the one that _begged_ me for them, after all.” His lips were pressed to Klavier’s ear as he whispered the words, feeling the body in his grip tense. It was true, he had been asking for it while he writhed and panted like a whore as Daryan fucked him hard against the wall last night after the concert, but it wasn’t something he wanted to admit; truthfully it embarrassed him.

“Ja, but you enjoyed it, you can’t deny you didn’t.” Klavier responded, trying to shuffle out of the grip Daryan had on him, finding his partner reluctant to let go. The concert wasn’t for another 3 hours, they had plenty of time he reckoned. “Why would I deny it? I fucking love seeing you like that. To know I’m the only one too, who sees you acting like a needy, submissive little slut…” He heard a slight gasp leave Klavier’s lips the moment he sank his teeth into one of the many bruises he’d made last night.

“Ach, Daryan..! We shouldn’t, we have to go on stage later.” He was trying to talk himself out of it, but seeing as he could already feel Daryan’s erection pressing against him, that didn’t seem likely. The dark haired male smirked against his neck, “So? Don’t you want to go on stage with a limp?” He chuckled, moving his hand to grab Klavier’s crotch, palming the hardness he could feel forming beneath the tight leather.

The prosecutor bit his lip as a sharp wave of pleasure gripped him, rocking up into the hand, “ _N-Nein_ , l-let’s wait until later…” He insisted, despite the urge to just give into Daryan right now, he thought if they waited until after the concert they’d both be more eager for it (even if it seemed Daryan couldn’t be more desperate to fuck him now if he tried). “Hmm, I kinda wanted to see you all slutty before we went on stage but all right. Only on one condition.” Daryan pulled away from him, moving to the bedside table, taking a tube of lubricant and one of Klavier’s favourite toys out, a smooth butt plug, placing them on the bed.

The singer knew exactly what he was going to suggest after seeing the objects, “You bastard. Tch, fine, not like it would be the first time, ja?” He admitted, moving to crouch forwards on his bed after stripping off, casting a lustful glance back towards Daryan. He didn’t expect Klavier to be so keen on the idea, raising his eyebrow at his words, “Rude, you could’ve told me before you’ve been on stage with this thing shoved inside of you.”

He slicked the object with the lube, inserting it slowly into Klavier’s rear, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing in his groin as he heard the blond moan into the sheets. “Feel good?” Daryan asked, giving it a twist once it was firmly inside of him. Klavier gave a quick nod, muttering something inaudible in German as he got back up, feeling the plug shift inside of him as he did so. “You’re going to have a power trip about this, aren’t you?”

Daryan chuckled, wiping the lube onto the bedsheets to clean his fingers, “Yeah of course I am. You know why?” He lunged forwards, pinning Klavier to the bed beneath him, holding him down firmly as he pressed his lips to his ear, “I’ll be the only one who knows about your dirty little secret. The only one that’ll know exactly why you look turned on while you’re playing. The best part? I get to have you all to myself after the show and fuck you like you so desperately want it, _ja?_ ” He always loved to mock him, especially when he had him like this beneath him, feeling the singer’s pulse quicken rapidly at what he’d just said.

“ _J-Ja_ …D-Don’t distract me on stage, I won’t let you have any of that power if you do.” He tried to sound serious, but god it was hard with Daryan above him and the plug pressing into his spot in just the right way. “Heh, just don’t even think about taking it out, princess.” He bit Klavier’s lip before he pulled back, reaching to grab his half finished beer only to return to the bed, relaxing back against the headboard. “Now, what were we watching on TV?”

*

God he’d forgotten how good it felt to strut around on stage with his ass stuffed full. It didn’t affect his playing abilities at all, nor his singing, otherwise he wouldn’t have allowed Daryan to do it of course. Each time he turned around on stage he could see Daryan glaring at him, often giving him a knowing wink. _He’s such a jackass, but fuck does he know what I like._ Naturally the crowd wanted an encore, much to Klavier’s annoyance as he’d had the plug wedged into him well over 6 hours now.

“Can I not take it out now?” He asked Daryan just before they went back on stage after checking they were alone in the dressing room. The detective laughed, strutting over to Klavier, tilting up his chin to plant a kiss on his lips. “No. You’ll keep it inside of you until I’m ready to take it out.” He grinned, giving his ass a firm slap as he sauntered out of the room to head for the stage, leaving Klavier even more flustered and embarrassed. _Ach, such a tease._

Daryan had a permanent grin all throughout the encore, never taking his eyes off of Klavier as he waltzed around the stage like he owned it. _Oh if only everybody knew his filthy secret._ He licked his lips, definitely ready to bend him over and fuck his pretty little brains out; why did the encore have to be so fucking long?!

After what seemed like forever the concert finished with a bang, as always. Daryan was close behind Klavier as the star dashed off stage, smirking at his urgency to get to their room it seemed. He’d told the other three to head off an hit the club they frequented and that they’d maybe catch them later. _Yeah, if Klavier can walk tonight, ha._ He thought to himself, making sure his precious Geeter was all tucked away in his case for the night before heading to the hotel. Klavier had long since gone on ahead of him, _He better not have taken the plug out, the sneaky prick._

Although the temptation was there to slip out the object while he waited for Daryan to hurry the hell up, he decided against it, knowing that his band mate would want to do the honours himself. He’d already taken his shirt off and splashed himself with water to cool himself down, after all he’d been sweating even more than usual during the concert. “Hope I didn’t keep you too long princess.”

“Ach, don’t you start you bastard. Take this damn thing out and fuck me like you did last night already!” Klavier huffed at him as he walked towards him, unzipping his stupid (in his personal opinion) hoodie to expose that delightful torso to his gaze, pressing his lips to his collar bone, kissing a trail up Daryan’s body. “Damn you’re getting frisky so soon, diva.” He teased, yanking on his hair to pull him away, whipping them around so Klavier’s back was against the wall.

He instantly snaked his hand around to cup Klavier’s ass, “Should I take this out of you now? Or should I leave it in a little bit longer?” He grinned, digging his fingers hard into Klavier’s scalp as he tugged on his hair, exposing that delicious expanse of neck just ready and waiting to be covered in marks. Klavier rocked back into his hand, biting back a moan as his hair was pulled, “ _J-Ja,_ Take it out, I…Want you inside of me.” This was one of the few situations he ever got embarrassed in, and he knew Daryan lapped it up.

“Begging already? We’ve barely fucking started. Man you must want it bad, huh?” Daryan grinned against his neck, biting down hard, sucking on the tanned skin, encouraged by how Klavier’s hand had moved to wind in his hair, pulling it out of it’s exaggerated styling. “H-Harder… _beißen härter_.” He breathed, bucking his hips up into Daryan, dying for more contact from his partner. “Bed. Get on the bed. Now.” He hissed, giving him a sharp shove towards his destination.

Klavier complied, reclining among the messy sheets, watching as Daryan took off his hoodie completely, slipping off his trousers before joining him. “Take those off. A little slut like you doesn’t need to be wearing anything.” He demanded, smirking down as Klavier complied, hurriedly kicking off his jeans, enjoying how he seemed to struggle as the plug shifted inside of him. “Spread ‘em.” Daryan snapped his fingers, biting his lip in a effort not to let out a moan as Klavier was being so compliant; the blush tinting his cheeks made this even better.

The singer looked up to Daryan, swallowing as he felt the other’s hand around his cock, giving it a firm squeeze, “Seems you really are eager for this aren’t you?” He ran his thumb over the head, spreading the pre cum, finding the face Klavier was making incredibly arousing. His hand curled in the bedsheets as Daryan began to tease him slowly, “… _peinliche”_ he mumbled, turning to bury his face in the sheets.

Daryan immediately let go of him, leaning down to grip his hair roughly, jerking his head up to bite at his ear, dropping his voice to a low hiss, “English. Or I’ll leave you on this bed tied up and naked for the maid to find, you got that?” He found it cute how Klavier nodded so quickly, apparently distraught with such a suggestion. Loosening his grip on his hair, Daryan took hold of Klavier cock once more, stroking it in faster, more precise motions, grinning down at him as he bucked his hips and tried to stifle his moans.

Slowly, he lowered his hand from the length to grip at the end of the protruding object, giving it a sharp tug. “You don’t wanna let go of this do you? Greedy little slut.” Daryan mocked as he began to edge it out, spurred on by how Klavier was wildly writhing his hips as the plug was slid out of him. “J-Just get it out already!” Klavier hissed at him, his frustration increasing as Daryan teased him to his brink. Admittedly, he didn’t have a very high threshold for being toyed with and Daryan knew that all too well.

“So impatient as always you little diva.” Ha knew Klavier hated being called that, which is why he made a habit of doing it frequently. After sliding it out as slowly as he could manage, he pulled out the remaining inches with one swift yank, eliciting a delicious moan from his partner. He hastily replaced the plug with a couple of his fingers, coiling them up, “You’re so loose now from that, jeez. I’m not gonna get any pleasure out of fucking you with an ass like that.”

Klavier turned to look away from him, embarrassment evident on his boyish features as Daryan chided him like that. “You speak so crudely, Daryan.” He muttered, grunting indignantly as the fingers were removed and he was roughly pulled up, a hand in his hair, the other arm around his torso tight. “Yeah I know” he dug his nails into Klavier’s scalp, his lips ghosting across his ear, “but doesn’t that just turn you into a mewling cock slut.” He purred, pushing Klavier back onto the bed, moving himself over to the long mirror they had in his room.

He snapped his fingers, “Here. Now. Don’t make me wait for you.” Klavier quickly responded, if not a little hesitantly as he wasn’t sure what Daryan was planning and that thought made him both nervous and excited. “On you knees, slut. Facing the mirror.” Once more, Klavier complied, swallowing anxiously as he obeyed, refusing to look at his own reflection in the long mirror. Daryan followed suit, crouching behind him, “What’s the matter? Don’t you want to look at yourself right now?”

Klavier shook his head, biting back a sharp cry as Daryan gripped his blond curls and forced him to look right into the mirror. He was panting heavily, his tanned face dashed a deep red colour, much to Daryan’s amusement. “Stroke yourself. Put on a nice show for me slut.” He stood back up, leaning against the wall to get a better view as Klavier tentatively took hold of his own cock and stated to pleasure himself. It wasn’t like him to get stage fright, but it was different when Daryan was watching him, and he was watching himself.

His light panting filled the room, complete with broken German syllables as he found himself incredibly aroused by the look Daryan was giving him. “You’re fucking sexy you know that princess? Teasing you is fun, but fuck I need to take you right now.” The guitarist cracked his knuckles, reaching over to the top drawer to retrieve the lube, swaggering back over to where his pretty pet singer was still losing himself in his own indulgence.

He kicked Klavier’s legs apart sharply, impressed that he’d not stopped pleasuring himself, taking up position on his knees, slicking up his cock with lubricant, spreading the excess from his fingers across Klavier’s rear, smirking as he mewled softly, pushing his hips back. “You desperate whore. Guess I better give you what you want then.” Daryan took hold of Klavier’s hips, pulling him backwards, penetrating him deeply with one swift movement, finding himself moan loudly as the tightness consumed him.

Klavier threw his arms around Daryan’s neck, forgetting about touching himself when he felt his cock spear him fully. He felt that familiar hand wind in his blond hair once more, forcing him to look at himself, specifically where Daryan’s cock was currently buried inside of him. “Don’t take your eyes off us. Watch as I fuck you raw while you turn into a begging, mewling little whore.” The words were barely louder than a whisper as he spoke, feeling Klavier shiver underneath him, feeling fingers fist in his dark hair for leverage.

The guitarist used his free hand to grip onto Klavier’s hips once more, starting to roughly thrust forwards, biting down on his shoulder to stifle himself. Klavier was fixed on staring at where their bodies met, it was so dirty, but fuck was it a turn on to watch something like that. He was soon moaning, gripping onto Daryan tight, breaking his eye contact with the mirror to throw his head back, his breathing hot and heavy in Daryan’s ear.

Klavier’s moans caused heat to build inside of him, digging his nails into Klavier’s hips as he rocked forwards, smirking against his neck as he felt Klavier push back and buck onto him, pleading with his body for more of the intense contact. “Yourself. Nh…T-Touch yourself you slut.” Daryan hissed through gritted teeth, taking one of the singer’s hands, positioning it for him. He didn’t hesitate to work himself in time to Daryan’s rough thrusting, his moans increasing in volume as almost euphoric pleasure coiled tight in his groin.

Daryan didn’t take his eyes off of Klavier’s delicious reflection as he sped up, giving Klavier’s head a yank back, biting hard on his exposed neck to muffle himself as his orgasm consumed his body, his essence filling Klavier completely as he rode out his high, spilling himself inside of him. As he felt Daryan release deep inside of him, he had no reason to prolong his own climax, crying out a loud moan of his partner’s name as he came hard across his hand, some of his cum even reaching the mirror, splattering the shiny surface.

They were both completely spent, the room filling with heavy panting and the scent of sex. “Fucking hell princess, that was great.” Daryan exclaimed, slipping out of him to fall back onto the floor, his black and white tipped hair splaying out around him. Klavier turned around, moving to flop on top of his band mate, lapping his cum off of his fingers. “ _Ja_ , it was. Seems you enjoy snapping into that role.” He smiled, kissing Daryan on the cheek gently, sighing contentedly as he felt strong arms wrap around him.

“Well you do seem to love it, Klavier.” Daryan encased him with his arms, happy to just relax on the floor as he came down from his high. The prosecutor nodded, thankful Daryan could keep his mouth shut about his submissive side, he didn’t need that leaking to the press. “Ha, you could say that.” Klavier smirked at him, nestling into his chest, feeling safe and secure in his partner’s arms. Daryan kissed the top of his head gently, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes, savouring the rare tender moment between them. He really did love their relationship.


End file.
